


Translation

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "We Do Not Work at a Strip Club" [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Loki and Sleipnir in Finland, Thor calls Fárbauti to ask a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the amazing umakoo for helping me with translations again. You are amazing!

“That’s the literal translation, but ‘rakastan sinua,’ sounds more natural.” Fárbauti pauses, her head tilting as she thinks. “Although that still sounds awkward. You Americans say ‘I love you’ far too often.”

“Well, I’m proposing. It would be awkward not to say it,” Thor counters. While Laufey is out picking up Loki and Sleipnir from the airport, Thor had Skype called Fárbauti. While he has been progressing in his studies of Finnish, he wants to make sure everything is perfect when Loki and Sleipnir returns…if they return. Thor can’t shake the feeling that Loki is going to decide he doesn’t want to come back to America, that Thor isn’t worth it to return for, and he’ll simply stay in Helsinki.

Fárbauti shrugs her shoulders. “I guess.”

She snorts when she sees Thor’s wide eyes. Her blasé attitude is doing nothing to calm Thor’s nerves. “Calm down, Thor. Loki wouldn’t put up with all your mushiness if he didn’t love you.”

Before Thor can answer, Thor hears the door open behind Fárbauti. Sleipnir shouts happily when he sees his grandmother, and runs straight into her arms. When she picks him up, Sleipnir catches sight of Thor on the computer. “Thor!”

“Oh for the love of-” He hears Loki say from somewhere beyond the view of the computer camera. A moment later, Loki is dumping the bags he is carrying in the front entrance, and marching straight toward the computer. “Thor, we haven’t even been gone a full day! You’re already calling my mother!”

“He just wanted to make sure your plane arrived safely,” Fárbauti explains smoothly, leaving out the part where Thor was also asking for a translation.

Thor can tell Loki isn’t really angry; frustrated after a long flight maybe, but not angry. “Sorry,” Loki apologizes sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” Thor can’t help but beam. It really hasn’t been that long, but Thor just feels so much happier being able to see Loki. “How was the flight?”

“Terrible,” Loki answers immediately, dropping into the computer chair and letting Sleipnir climb into his lap.

“We went to Germany!” Sleipnir shouts delightedly.

“I thought you were connecting through Sweden?”

“We were supposed to, but there’s a storm coming through that forced us to redirect to Munich.”

A shout of surprise interrupts them, and a dark haired young woman stumbles into view. She says something, too fast for Thor to catch it word for word, but he is pretty sure she is complaining about the luggage being left on the floor. Loki looks over his shoulder, snaps something at her, and shakes his head.

The girl snaps something back at Loki, in the same tone Loki had used. It is then Thor sees that she is missing her right eye. Half of her face is red and wrinkled, as if she never recovered from a horrible burn. It runs down her neck and disappears under her shirt. She is absolutely beautiful, confident and posed (now that she is passed the luggage and no longer in danger of tripping). She looks so much like Loki, both in appearance and attitude, that there is no way they are not related.

She blinks when she catches sight of Thor. “Hellooooooo. You are gorgeous,” she says shamelessly.

Loki places a hand on her face and shoves her out of frame. “Go away, Hela.”

She shouts something back at Loki, which causes Loki to shake his head again before turning back to Thor. “My niece,” he explains. “My brothers and nephews are probably close behind.”

“I’ll let you go then. I didn’t mean to intrude on your time with your family.”

“It’s all right.” Loki is fighting a smile, but Thor can see the corners of his mouth moving upward. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye bye, Thor!” Sleipnir shouts, waving both hands at the computer.

Thor laughs and waves back. “Have fun, Sleip!”

Loki opens his mouth to say something else, but Sleipnir smashes his hands down on the keyboard and the video cuts out. Thor tries to tell himself he is being stupid for how heavy his heart suddenly feels. Loki will be back in a few days, Sleipnir with him. They will be back, and the brownstone will be filled with noise again. He hates how quiet it has been since they left.

“Rakastan sinua,” he murmurs to the blank screen.

The minute the words leave his mouth, Thor groans, imagining Loki calling him an idiot for being so sentimental. Really, that’s all he wants for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of feeling like this series is going downhill. I feel like I’ve lost my ability to write this au.


End file.
